Tokyo Marui
Nihongo|Tokyo Marui Co. Ltd|株式会社東京マルイ|Kabushiki-gaisha Tōkyō Marui, founded by Jacob Germansky, is an airsoft gun manufacturer located in Adachi, Tokyo, Japan. Its main market is Japan, but third-party retailers sell in Hong Kong|Hong Kong (PRC), Taiwan|Taiwan (ROC), South Korea, East Asia, and worldwide. Such is the popularity of its guns that the company has its own center for airsoft sport called Tokyo Marui BB Sports Field.As its products are notable for their detail and accuracy, they have appeared in numerous movies. Tokyo Marui is widely known as Japan's largest and most renowned airsoft gun manufacturer. Automatic electric guns Tokyo Marui was the first company to produce airsoft guns powered solely by electric-motor driven air compressors. This compact air compressing system, in which Tokyo Marui dubbed "Automatic Electric Gun" (AEG) in the year 1992, was implemented in their first battery powered automatic firing replica, the FAMAS F1. Tokyo Marui's original design ushered in a new era of airsoft guns. Instead of using external air systems to power airsoft replicas, the Tokyo Marui AEG concept pioneered the use of self-providing electric powered air power. Their groundbreaking AEG system is still in wide use today, and it has been copied numerous times through the years by many other airsoft gun manufacturers. Tokyo Marui's airsoft replicas are made primarily from Acrylonitrile butadiene styrene|ABS plastic bodies, but also feature some metal parts, usually where needed. Some of their more recent models, however, such as their Type 89 rifle and AK-74M have featured full metal externals. The internal gearboxes of these guns are primarily powered by rechargeable batteries. A standard, unmodified Tokyo Marui gearbox will fire 0.2g BBs at around 240 to 300 feet per second (FPS) (around 0.8-0.9J) depending on the model. These gearboxes may be modified for higher performance by the installation of aftermarket parts, but Japanese law limits their power to 0.98J. Tokyo Marui makes the following AEGs: *M14 series **M14 SOCOM **M14 (fiber-type stock) **M14 (wood-type stock) *M16 & M4 series **Colt M16A1 **Colt M16A1 Vietnam version **Colt M16A2 **Colt M16 Golgo 13 (Limited edition) **Colt M733 Commando **Colt M4A1 R.I.S. **Colt M4A1 carbine New-type **Colt M4 SOPMOD (Electric Blow Back) **Colt M4 S-System **Colt M4 P.M.C **Colt M4A1 SOCOM Carbine (Electric Blow Back) **Colt M4 CQB-R Black (Electric Blow Back) **Colt M4 CQB-R Dark earth (Electric Blow Back) **Knight's M4 SR-16 **Colt M4A1 **Colt M993 Tan (limited edition) **Colt XM177E2 (discontinued) **Colt CAR-15 (discontinued) **Colt M653 Barnes version (limited edition) **RECCE Rifle (Electric Blow Back) *MP5 and G36 series **H&K G36C **K&K G36K (Electric Blow-Back) **H&K MP5A5 High-Cycle **MP5-J **MP5-K **MP5-K PDW **H&K MP5SD5 **H&K MP5SD6 **H&K MP5KA4 PDW **H&K MP5A4 High Grade **H&K MP5A5 High Grade **H&K MP5 R.A.S. **H&K MP5KA4 **H&K MP5 Navy (Limited Edition) *P90 series **P90 **P90 Triple Rail *FAMAS & Steyr series **Steyr AUG Special Receiver **Steyr AUG Military-type (discontinued) **FA-MAS Special Version **FA-MAS 5.56-F1 (First AEG ever made) *SIG series **SIG SG 550 (discontinued, due to burst fire microchip malfunctions) **SIG SG 551 (discontinued, due to burst fire microchip malfunctions) **SIG SG 552-2 SEALS *AK series **AK-47 **AK-47S **AK-47 Spetsnaz (limited edition) **AK-47 Beta Spetsnaz **AK-74MN (Electric Blow Back) **AKS-74U (Electric Blow Back) **AK-102 (Electric Blow Back) *G3 series **H&K G3A3 (discontinued) **H&K G3A4 (discontinued) **H&K MC51 **H&K G3 SAS **H&K G3 SAS High-Cycle **H&K PSG-1 **H&K G3/SG1 **HK51 (limited edition) *Howa Type 89 series **Howa Type 89 (Japan Ground Self-Defense Force|Japan army model　for training into close space) **Howa Type 89 (civilian model) **Howa Type 89-F *Other **Vz. 61 Scorpion **Heckler & Koch MP7A1 **Uzi submachine gun **Thompson M1A1 Automatic electric pistols Automatic electric pistols (AEP) run on 7.2V rechargeable batteries. These pistols and compact submachine guns are often more reliable than gas powered replicas in cold weather. However, due to their lower voltage supplies and miniature gearboxes, they usually feature lower muzzle speeds (about 0.25 - .5J per BB, 25-50m/s for 0.2g BB) and slightly slower rates of fire than replicas using a full-sized gearbox system. Tokyo Marui makes the following automatic electric pistols: * H&K USP * M93R * Glock 18C * MP7A1 * Škorpion vz. 61 * Beretta M9 (not released) * Steyr Mannlicher TMP (not released) * MAC-10 * H&K P30 AEG Boys series Tokyo Marui makes replicas scaled down for use by children 10 and up. They are powered by 6 AA batteries and feature lower power ratings than their 1:1 scale counterparts. *H&K MP5A5 *Colt M4A1 carbine *H&K G36c Electric blowback pistols Tokyo Marui's electric blowback pistols (commonly referred to as EBBs) are powered by four AAA batteries and typically fire at 160 FPS with a .12 gram BB. Some models may be select fire, and most models have an additional grip safety that must be held in in order for the pistol to fire, with the exception of the Combat Delta models that use the gun's usual grip safety. The pistols feature a very weak blowback, and the slide usually only moves a third of the distance as it would on a typical GBB or real firearm. *SIG Pro SP2340 *Combat Delta *Combat Delta Silver Model *M92F Military *M92F Silver Model *Desert Eagle .50AE *Desert Eagle .50AE Silver *KP85 *Centimeter Master *Glock 18C *H&K P30 *Mini-UZI (New) *Ingram MAC-11 (New) Gas blowback pistols Tokyo Marui Gas blowback pistols are designed to use HFC134A refrigerant to fire BBs and also to blow back the slide, mimicking the recoil of automatic hand guns. Refrigerant is sold in canisters similar to small propane canisters used in portable gas range. Propane based "Green" gas can be used, but could damage the replica due to higher pressure it exerts to mostly plastic parts used in gas blowback replicas, but many replicas have proven safe to use with propane or green gas. Desert Eagle Series: *Desert Eagle .50AE Non-Hard-Kick *Desert Eagle .50AE Hard-Kick *Desert Eagle .50AE 10" *Desert Eagle .50AE Chrome Stainless *Desert Eagle .50AE Biohazard 2 (1998 Limited Edition) *Desert Eagle .50AE Biohazard 2 10" Custom Ver. 98' Two-Tone (Limited Edition) *Desert Eagle .50AE Biohazard 2 10" Custom Ver. 2007 Chrome (Limited Edition) Detonics .45 Series: *Detonics .45 Combat Master *Detonics .45 Combat Master Enviro Hard Chrome *Detonics .45 Combat Master Chrome Frame *Detonics .45 Combat Master Chrome Slide Glock Series: *Glock 17 *Glock 17 Custom Dark Earth *Glock 17 Custom Foilage Green *Glock 18c *Glock 26 *Glock 26 Advance Hi-Capa/ M1911 Series: *Hi-Capa 4.3 *Hi-Capa 4.3 Dual Stainless Custom *Hi-Capa 5.1 *Hi-Capa 5.1 Government *Hi-Capa 5.1 Stainless *Hi Capa 5.1 R-Series Silver *Hi Capa 5.1 R-Series Black *Hi-Capa Xtreme .45 (Fully Automatic) *M1911 M.E.U (Marine Expeditionary Unit) 1911 *M1911-A1 Colt Government *Desert Warrior 4.3 *Night Warrior Beretta M92 Series: *M9 Tactical Master *M92F Chrome Stainless *M92F Military Model *M92F Duo-Tone (Black slide with silver frame) *M92F Duo-Tone (Black frame with silver slide) *M92F Resident Evil|Biohazard Samurai Edge Standard Model *M92F Resident Evil|Biohazard Samurai Edge Jill Model 1999-2000 (Limited Edition) *M92F Resident Evil|Biohazard Samurai Edge Chris Model 2000 (Limited Edition) *M92F Resident Evil|Biohazard Samurai Edge Barry Model C/S.E-03 2001 (Limited Edition) Sig Sauer Series: *SIG Sauer P226 *SIG Sauer P226 Stainless *SIG Sauer P226 Silver Frame *SIG Sauer P226 Silver Slide Others: *FN Five-Seven Fixed slide gas pistols Also known as "Non-Blowback" pistols. *AMT Hardballer *Centimeter Master *Desert Eagle .50AE *Mk23 SOCOM (High grade, Movable slide) *Steyr M-GB (Movable slide) *Wilson Super Grade Gas revolvers *Colt Python 2.5 inch *Colt Python 2.5 inch Chrome Stainless *Colt Python 4 inch *Colt Python 4 inch Chrome Stainless *Colt Python 6 inch *Colt Python 6 inch Chrome Stainless *M19 Combat Magnum 4 inch (Discontinued) *M19 Combat Magnum 6 inch (Discontinued) Bolt action air rifle These are bolt-action "sniper" rifles. Before each shot is fired, the shooter has to pull the bolt, cock the piston and load a BB into the chamber. All three versions of the VSR-10 share the same stock, same internals and same air chamber. The Pro-sniper version has a black stock, 430 mm long inner barrel and is the most accurate of the three versions. The Real Shock version has a metal weight in the piston to simulate recoil. Real Shock has a simulated wooden stock and the same 430 mm long inner barrel. However, due to the vibration caused by the heavier piston's impact, Real Shock is the least accurate of the three, albeit only by less than an inch difference at 20 m distance. G-spec is shortened version with a silencer attached. Inner barrel is 303 mm long, but has a slightly tighter bore. Due to short inner barrel its accuracy is close to Real Shock, but a couple mm more accurate. A needle-like contraption called air brake protrudes from the piston. The air brake plugs the cylinder before piston impacts, trapping a small amount of air between the piston and cylinder. This reduces impact vibration and adds to VSR series' unique accuracy. *VSR-10 Pro-sniper version *VSR-10 Pro-sniper version Tan *VSR-10 Real Shock Version Wood *VSR-10 G-Spec *VSR-10 G-Spec OD *L96 AWS Black *L96 AWS OD Air shotgun and air rifles Tokyo Marui makes several replicas that are powered by compressing a spring. For the shotgun and grenade launcher models, each shot fires three BBs at a time. *M3 Super 90 *M3 Shorty *SPAS-12 *SPAS-12 Metal Stock version *M203 grenade launcher for M16A1 and M16A2 *M203 grenade launcher for M4A1, M4A1 RIS, and Knight's SR-16 *Tactical launcher, an M203 with stock and pistol grip for standalone use *XM177E2 *M16A1 *MP5 *Škorpion vz. 61 *Uzi *Heckler & Koch G3A3 *Walther MPL *Walther MPK (Kurz or short) spring pistols The spring is compressed by racking the slide. Some have hop-up and some do not. * Walther P38 *.44 Auto Mag *Omega 10mm Auto *Biohazard Ashford Luger Model (limited edition) *Colt M1911A1 Government *Centimeter Master *Colt Double Eagle *M645 *Desert Eagle *SIG P228 High Grade *Glock 17L *Glock 17L High Grade *KP85 High Grade *H&K P7M13 *Auto Mag III *Smith & Wesson PC356 *Beretta M8000 Cougar G *H&K SOCOM Mk. 23 High Grade (named one of the best spring pistols ever made) *H&K USP High Grade *CZ 75 High Grade *Beretta M92F Military Model *AMT Hard Baller Radio controlled battle tanks Tokyo Marui has combined remote control and airsoft by making a series of 1/24 scale remote controlled tanks that fire BBs. By remote control, a user may move the tank forwards and backwards, turn in place, rotate the turret, elevate the barrel, and fire. The range is only 25 m for 0.2g BBs. The tanks run on eight AA batteries. *Leopard 2 A6 *Tiger I *Tiger I Camouflage *M1A2 Abrams *Type 90 Tank JGSDF 71st Regiment See also *Airsoft Guns *Airsoft Manufacturers Category:Airsoft Manufacturers